


Liaisons

by cricri



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Puns, Episode Related, Episode: s07e02 Liaisons, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, POV Jean-Luc Picard, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: An encounter with a shapeshifter reminds Picard of other, earlier events of a similar nature ...
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irritationen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169565) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Summer challenge: Fantasy - shapeshifter  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Star Trek TNG  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: humor, slash  
> Synopsis: An encounter with a shapeshifter reminds Picard of other, earlier events of a similar nature ...  
> Length: ~ 700 words (in german)  
> Time: ~ 60 minutes  
> A / N: What I'll do for a a bingo * cough * I mean I love this pairing but I can't really write it. And the prompt is only marginally present. Well, somehow. All of this is to blame to a rerun of "Liaisons" (German title: "Irritationen") that I watched a few days ago ...
> 
> A/N: I felt like translating this for quite a while. My english is very limited so please bear with me ... corrections are welcome! I hope the pun isn't lost in translation ;)

***

On the flight home he had tried to explain to Voval what love was all about. And what were the differences between love and attraction and desire. In theory, of course. In the end he had the impression that Voval understood to some extent why his approach had not been successful. That love was something that could not be forced even if you'd recreate the setting of a real love story one to one.

"So you found Anna attractive but you still wouldn't have fallen in love?"

"No."

"Not even if you had both stayed alone on this planet for a long time?"

Picard hesitated. “It's hard to say. Of course, the feeling of love is not entirely irrational either. We humans long for it and if there is only one person who can fulfill this need …” His mother had always said that you chose who you fell in love with. "I might have. Or I might not."

"I have to admit that this sounds very impractical to me." Voval tilted his head questioningly. "Why do you strive for love so hard when it's such a complicated thing?"

Picard sighed. To explain the human pursuit of love to a being that reproduced through cell growth seemed almost impossible. But on the other hand - wasn't that the reason why they were traveling through space? To learn about new civilizations and new ways of seeing the world? Also, if you looked at it closely, love had very little to do with procreation. He should just as well be able to convey the concept to an Iyaaran.

***

The Iyaarans had said goodbye with an at least partially expanded horizon, at least regarding pleasure and antagonism. For a deeper study of love Data had given to Voval some of the most famous romance novels in human, Klingon and Betazoid literary history. Works of art that had helped his own understanding of this human phenomenon a lot. Picard hoped it would help Voval as well.

So this adventure, too, had come to a happy ending. Actually, this should have put his mind at rest and he should have fallen asleep easily, ready to face the new challenges that their journey might bring them the next day. Instead he lay in his quarters wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Anna / Voval had evoked unwanted memories of the last being who had turned themself into a beautiful woman for him. Q had been much more adept at this than Voval - even if a Q, like an Iyaaran, was hardly able to understand love. But unlike Voval, Q knew very well what he liked. Or maybe he didn't, otherwise he wouldn't have had bothered to appear in a different form. Picard closed his eyes. That thought was something he usually hid so deep inside his mind that Q hadn't registered it yet. At least he hoped it was pure coincidence that Q had chosen a form for his usual appearance that he found quite appealing.

He opened his eyes again and was almost a little disappointed. But just a little. Q always meant trouble. Q in his bed also meant an intrusion of his privacy that he could not accept. And that he found Q attractive didn't mean anything - especially when you considered that it was just an appearance. An image that Q could change as he pleased. Even if Picard would recognize him each and every time because of his impertinent, arrogant, egocentric character. Picard snorted. And he certainly didn't find _that_ attractive.

"Indeed, mon capitain?"

He felt the mattress give way and closed his eyes in resignation. "Get out of my bed."

"I think you are much more interested in me intruding your ... let's call it 'privacy' than you would like to admit."

"Q!" He opened his eyes again and stared at the other man - the entity, he corrected himself in his mind. "What do you want?"

"Can't I pay a visit to a friend who misses me?"

Picard rolled his eyes. "I definitely haven't missed you."

"Jean-Luc ..."

...

"Should I go?" A finger traced along his ear. And his mother was wrong, so wrong. He definitely hadn't chosen this!

"No."

* Fin *


End file.
